Trick or Treat
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: Troy and Gabriella won't admit their feelings to each other. So, when Chad throws a 'harmless' trick on Troy & Gabriella, will they finally admit their feelings?
1. The Plan Unveils

Trick or Treat

-a d'Luxx Two-shot-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella won't admit their feelings to each other. So, when Chad throws a 'harmless' trick on Troy & Gabriella, will they finally admit their feelings?

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART I **

**the plan unveils **

"Isn't it sad? It irks me when two people who are in love with each other spend their time staring at each other instead of thinking of ways of admitting their feelings," Taylor told Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay.

"Yeah, it is sad. Just look at them," Sharpay said. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on a bench just looking at each other, not saying a word.

"So, what are y'all doing for Halloween?" Ryan asked.

"What does Halloween have to do with Troy and Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, looking at her brother in a way that would make a zombie die of fright. Fortunately, Ryan wasn't a zombie, and even if he was, he was so used to that glare that it didn't faze him one bit.

"I don't know. I just wanna scare little kids with my 'Phantom of the Opera' outfit," Ryan said smiling.

"Ryan, you _will not_ wear that outfit. You wanna scare little kids? Wear your bunny costume," Sharpay told him.

"Whatever. I'm gonna scare the little tykes into loving my outfit," Ryan replied.

"If you say so," Sharpay said.

All of a sudden, Chad started jumping up and down like a maniac. Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan just stared at him.

"That's it! That's it!" Chad yelled.

"What's it?" Jason asked, confused. But this time, he wasn't the only one confused.

"We'll scare Troy and Gabriella into admitting their feelings!" Chad said, like it was obvious.

"Chad, that's not gonna work. What're we gonna do? Jump out and say 'BOO' and Gabriella be like 'I love you, Troy' and Troy will be like 'Me, too' and kissing?" Taylor.

"I agree with Taylor," Kelsi said.

"It's worth a try," Chad said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adorability to Math Decathlunatic," Chad said through a walkie-talkie.

"Who said that you could be Adorability? And I'm Math Decathlunatic?" Taylor asked through her walkie-talkie.

"The same person who said that Jason was Less-Known-Basketball-Player, Kelsi was The Playmaker, Sharpay was Icy, and Ryan was King Drama II. Anyway, I see the targets approaching. Get ready, Math Decathlunatic," Chad said.

"Chad, do you really think this gonna work?" Taylor asked.

"Just do it!" Chad yelled.

Taylor jumped in front of Troy and Gabriella wearing a gorilla mask.

"Boo," she said unenthusiastically.

"Hey, Tay. Why are you wearing a gorilla mask?" Gabriella asked.

"No reason," Taylor shrugged her shoulders and walked off. "Math Decathlunatic to Adorability."

"Yeah?"

"Told you it wasn't gonna work!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Icy and King Drama II to Adorability," Sharpay said into the walkie-talkie.

"What?" Chad asked.

"I don't think threatening Gabriella will scare her. We've become best friends. I can't scare her like I did before. Come to think of it, I really haven't scared her before," Sharpay told Chad.

"Just do it," Chad instructed.

Troy and Gabriella were walking past the auditorium. Sharpay and Ryan popped out in front of the two.

"Listen, Gabriella…," Sharpay paused, trying to think of something to say that sounds mean. "Um… I know… that you're… failing… English!" Sharpay started laughing maniacally.

"How'd you know that? English was never my best subject. Anyway, bye. Oh yeah, don't forget, we have to go the mall to get me some new clothes," Gabriella walking, trying to catch up with Troy.

"How'd it go?" Chad asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Horrible," Sharpay said, grabbing Sharpay's arm and pulling to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So they are still friends, because of some people's poor attempts at scaring them," Chad said, glaring at Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan.

"I didn't wanna pull out the guns, but it's time for Operation: Room 62," Chad said, pulling out a folder that had 'Room 62' written across it.

———————————————————————————


	2. The Plan Takes Action

Trick or Treat

-a d'Luxx Two-shot-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella won't admit their feelings to each other. So, when Chad throws a 'harmless' trick on Troy & Gabriella, will they finally admit their feelings?

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART II **

**the plan takes action **

"So, let's talk about rumors," Sharpay said.

"Pick me!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella," Sharpay said.

"There's one rumor that's Annie Dutch is afraid of doors. And another that's Madden Cappuccino goes out with Hilary Fluff," Gabriella said.

"That's great, but any— wait, did you say that Madden goes out with Hilary? That nasty fruitcake! He just broke up with me thirty seconds ago! Anyway, Chad, do you have anything?" Sharpay asked.

"Some freaks were saying that a room in the school was haunted," Chad said.

"What room?" Troy asked.

"Room 62. I would go check it out, but Taylor's tutoring me in English and Language Arts," Chad said.

"Chad, English is the same as Language Arts," Gabriella informed him.

"That's exactly why I need tutoring," Chad said.

"We can't go," Jason said. "Kelsi and I have plans."

"So do we," Sharpay said. "Me and Ryan have to practice for a new musical."

"So that leaves Troy and Gabriella," Taylor said.

"Hold up! We didn't even say we wanted to explore that room anyway," Troy said.

"Well someone has to go there. I already put money that two people would go to that room! That might five dollars I'll never get back!" Chad yelled.

"Gabi, let's just go. Chad gets crazy over his money," Troy said.

After a couple of minutes, Gabriella finally gave in. "Alright, I'll go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Room 62? Sounds familiar," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed.

It was quiet until they reached Room 62.

"Ready?" Troy asked.

"I guess," Gabriella said, opening the door.

"It's not so bad. Just a poster saying 'Reading is horrible. Let me kill you'. That's very uplifting," Troy said.

"I agree. All there is a bloody dry-erase marker, a bloody pencil sharpener, and blood-stained desks," Gabriella said. "Very comfortable."

"Well, I guess we can leave now," Troy said, turning to the door just in time to see it slam shut.

"I thought doors closed by themselves only in lame horror movies," Gabriella said.

"_Get out!" _said a loud whisper in the darkest corner of the room.

"Did you hear that?" Troy asked.

"You mean that extremely creepy whisper-like voice telling us to get out? No."

Troy ran over to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

Gabriella ran up to Troy and hugged him. "Save me!"

"I'm thinking!" Troy looked around frantically. Until he saw something that caught his eye.

"Look! Some couplets!" Troy ran over to them.

"Oh, I think I know how to do this one. It was in The Vile Village in A Series of Unfortunate Events," Troy explained.

_Lost in confusion _

_Only you will see sunlight. _

_Vision yourself in a place of happiness _

_Even when you're sad. _

"This doesn't even make sense! How do you figure this out, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, it's either saying velo or love," Troy said.

"Figure it out quick, Troy!" Gabriella rushed him.

_RUMBLE-RUMBLE_

"What's that?" Troy asked, loosing his concentration.

"My guess is that it's a blood-sucking monkey," Gabriella said, her voice quivering with fear.

"Blood-sucking monkeys? Have you been watching The Vamonkey: Vampire Monkey? I love that movie!" Troy said.

"Yes, I have been watching that movie. But now's not the time to talk about movies! Now's the time to figure out what the heck the couplet means!" Gabriella yelled.

_RUMBLE-RUMBLE_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

"Troy, that door just opened," Gabriella said silently.

"Great, we can leave!" Troy said, smiling.

"Not that door. The door with the blood-sucking monkeys in it," Gabriella explained to him, trying to stay calm.

"Love!" Troy yelled.

"Love? What's love got to do with this?" Gabriella asked.

"The couplet means love! We just have to find a way to express it," Troy said.

"Well, Troy, I know this sounds so fake and that I'm only saying this so we can get out of this creepy place, but I love you!" Gabriella said.

"I love you, too!" Troy said.

They ran up to each other and…

"HA-HA!" Someone was laughing. The lights came on. The door opened. Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan appeared.

"What're y'all dong here?" Troy asked, thinking he might know the answer.

"We just played a harmless little trick on you so y'all can admit your feelings," Chad said.

"And it worked," Taylor added.

"What? We already admitted our feelings. We're going out! We were going to tell you that at the lunch table, but you went on talking about Room 62!" Gabriella yelled.

"Oh. Um, sorry," Chad apologized.

"Let's go, guys. It's getting late," Ryan said.

"Yeah. And next time you decide to pull a trick on us, make sure we know first," Gabriella said.

**This really didn't turn out how I expected it to be. I'm not good with the 'horror' things. Anyway, a continuation to this will be on Thanksgiving (it will be posted and takes place on Thanksgiving). So look out for that. Read and review!**


End file.
